Before the Snow Began to Fall
by Kyvena
Summary: Merry Christmas! This is my present to all of you guys! 1 chapter story! Enjoy! Please R&R


**Hey everyone! This is my Christmas present to all of my followers!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Kunoichi Café!

All of the girls drug themselves into the locker room in the Café; all were exhausted from last night's shift. One girl grumbled, "Boss is trying to kill us. I just know it…" another chimed in, "Yeah seriously…" Then another, "Guys let's just get in our uniform and get the day over with okay? Grumbling won't solve anything…" Then another girl, "DAMN STRAIGHT GRUMBLING WILL SOLVE SOMETHING! LIKE BUILT UP ANGER!" She slammed her leather gloved fist into her locker efficiently denting it.

They all had assigned uniforms of their choice but let's just say the choice was extremely 'small'. One girl wore short black spandex shorts, a cut off mesh top, a white tube top and a burgundy colored apron. She also had a nametag pinned to the front of her shirt that said 'TenTen' with her hair pulled up into two buns. The next girl also wore short black shorts, a mesh top, but her top was a green vest that was also cut off to show her belly and a scarlet red apron. She also had a name tag which said 'Temari' with her hair pulled into four separate ponytails. The next girl wore a black tube top, a mesh undershirt, a black mini-skirt and a dark purple apron. Her name tag read 'Ino' with her long platinum blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and her bangs covering one eye.

The next girl tried to be more modest by wearing a long sleeved cut off shirt that was light purple and gray, a pair of light purple shorts and a light purple apron. Her name tag read 'Hinata' and she simply wore her dark hair down straight. The next girl wore a mesh top, a dark purple cut off top, white short spandex shorts and had a dark purple apron. Her name tag read 'Karin' and she wore her red hair down straight in a spikey mess. The last girl wore a mesh top, a light white tube top, light pink short spandex shorts, black leather gloves and a light pink apron. Her name tag read 'Sakura' and she let her long thigh length straight pink hair flow freely.

All of the girls had to wear fishnet leggings and knee high boots. A knock came to the door and the female co-owner walked in, "Time to get to work ladies." Sakura grumbled and walked out first, the rest of the girls followed and all of them grabbed a tray. One of the males that worked there chuckled at Sakura, "You don't look so happy today Sakura, yeah." Sakura scowled, "Shut up Deidara."

Sakura grabbed her notepad and pink pen before walking to a table adorning a fake smile, "Good morning! Welcome to Kunoichi Café, my name is Sakura and I will be taking care of you today! Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" The elderly couple looked up at her and sneered at her appearance, "We will both have a black coffee." Sakura nodded with a smile on her face, "Right two black coffee's, are you two ready to order or do you need more time?" The elderly woman fanned her away. Sakura spun on her heel angrily and ripped the order sheet off, handing it to Deidara.

TenTen ran up to Sakura, "Sakura honey, my section is overflowing. Can you please take that back table for me?" Sakura nodded and smiled, "Of course Tenny!" Sakura was handed two black coffee's first, "Two black coffees." Deidara said with a wink and Sakura rolled her eyes. Sakura grabbed a tray and placed the coffees of it before walking back to the rude elderly couple. Sakura smiled again, "Two black coffees! I must warn you they are hot!" Sakura sat them down, "Are you two ordering breakfast or will coffee be all?" The woman gave her a nasty look, "Coffee is all we want you trash." This made Sakura's eye twitch, "Excuse me?" The elderly woman scoffed, "You heard me you whore."

Sakura scowled and was about to go off but Deidara saved the day, "May I ask what the problem is?" The elderly woman looked at the nicely young dress man and smiled, "I do not wish to be served by a whore." Deidara scowled, "Then pay and leave, yeah. This is my restaurant so if you don't like how my waitresses are dressed you can always go and get a shitty coffee from the gas station, hm." And they paid and left.

Deidara sighed, "I hate the elderly people that come in here, yeah… But don't let them bother you babe, okay?" Sakura nodded and Deidara winked, "Now get back to work." He playfully swatted her butt and she giggled. Everyone knew Sakura and Deidara were an item so no one fucked with Sakura if they didn't want to get their asses handed to them on a silver platter.

Sakura walked to the table TenTen had asked her to serve, "Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. My name is Sakura and I will be your waitress this morning. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Sakura smiled happily and then noticed these were guys from her college that Deidara and she attended. One guy she knew well waved, "Hey Sakura!" Sakura chuckled, "Hey Naruto, who are you all with?" Naruto began to point at all of the people, "That's Gaara, Sai, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke." Sakura bowed, "It's nice to meet all of you."

Sasuke scoffed, "That is the worst dye job I have ever seen." Sakura's eye twitched for the second time that day, "Excuse me?" Sasuke glanced at her, "You heard me, that dye job is terrible not to mention pink was a terrible choice." Sakura clenched her leather gloved fist, "If you MUST know my hair is NATURAL you ass." Naruto nodded, "I've known her since we were kids. It's always been pink." Sakura sighed; she could feel a massive headache coming on. Deidara came up a second time, "Aye Naruto! What's the deal, hm? Why are you guys giving my girl so much problem, yeah?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh great now a man with a speech impediment is lecturing us." Sakura's eyes widened, 'Shit is about to get real.' Deidara slammed his hand down on the table, "All of you OUT of my restaurant now, yeah!" Sakura turned and quickly made Naruto his favorite coffee and everyone the same except Sasuke. She put all of the coffees on a tray and ran outside, "NARUTO!" Naruto froze and Sakura ran up to him, "Sorry about that Kura." Sakura shook her head, "Don't worry about it. But I made your favorite coffee for you and everyone since I don't know what everyone likes." Naruto's face brightened up, "You're the best Kura!" Everyone began to take a coffee and whenever Sasuke went to grab one they were all gone.

Sakura hugged Naruto and turned to leave before being shouted at by Sasuke, "Hey pink freak! You forgot me!" Sakura grinned and turned, "Oh did I now? You must be easily forgettable then." Naruto snickered at this as Sakura re-entered the café. Naruto took a sip of his coffee, "Dude, you really have to start treating people better." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Tch, I don't have to do anything." Naruto scowled, "Says the only man out of our group without a free coffee."

Sakura re-entered the café only to find her section bogged and she ran and began taking everyone's orders. Sakura was considered the best waitress in the café because of how efficient she was. Within five minutes her entire section had their orders. She was beyond heavily tipped for her efficiency and speed. A little girl and her father walked in and sat in Sakura's section. Sakura thought it was Sasuke at first but then she took a closer look, there was a resemblance but it was not Sasuke.

Sakura walked up to him, "Good morning! Welcome to Kunoichi Café! Is there something I can get you and your little lady to drink for starters?" The little girl gawked at Sakura's beyond long pink hair, "Wow, daddy, daddy, look she has PINK HAIR! Can I touch it!?" Sakura was shocked by this but smiled and shrugged, "Sure why not princess." Sakura knelt down and the little girl ran her fingers through Sakura's silky hair. The man spoke up with a chuckle, "Tsunomi that's enough." Tsunomi whined, "But daddy, her hair is PINK!" The man nodded and smiled, "Yes, I see that." Sakura stood, "I really don't mind, it's very rare I get pink hair admirers. Drinks are on the house today, so what'll it be?" The man's eye's widened at Sakura's kindness, "Thank you… I will take a black coffee and Tsunomi will have a hot chocolate." Tsunomi cheered, "With extra whipped cream too!" Sakura chuckled and nodded before walking away.

Deidara smiled at her, "If you keep giving free drinks away I'm going to go bankrupt babe." Sakura giggled as he handed her the tray with the two drinks on it. Sakura swiftly got the order back to the table and she heard Tsunomi telling her father she now wanted pink hair too. Sakura giggled, "One black coffee and one hot chocolate with EXTRA whipped cream and… a cherry on top!" The little girl squealed and the man looked up at her, "You made my daughter's day… Thank you…" He held his hand out to shake Sakura's hand which she gladly took and whenever he released she realized he put money in her hand. Sakura bowed and told Deidara she was going to the bathroom and he nodded.

In the bathroom she opened her palm to see $1,000 in her palm. Her mouth dropped and she ran out to protest to the man but the two were gone. Sakura ran to Deidara, "Baby look! The last man I waited gave me, well us; this as a tip!" She unfolded her hand to show Deidara and his mouth dropped, "Are you kidding, yeah!?" Sakura giggled and leaned in to kiss Deidara and he captured her lips.

Whenever the day came to an end all of the girls sat around in a circle in the dressing room and bragged about how much they made in tips that day. Karin went first, "I made $400!" Hinata went second, "I only made $220…" Ino went third, "I made a whopping $650!" Temari went fourth, "I made $550" TenTen went fifth, "I only made $300" and Sakura went last, "Um… I made $2,560." All of their mouth's dropped. Ino scowled, "I don't get it Sakura. How do you always make so much in tips?" Sakura shrugged, "I don't know, but what I do know is I am ready to go home and pass the fuck out." They all nodded.

On their walk home Deidara and Sakura made small talk. Deidara grinned, "So how much did my beautiful girl make in tips today, yeah?" Sakura smiled, "Not that much… just $2,560…" Deidara grinned handsomely, "You never cease to amaze me babe." Sakura laughed, "I never cease to amaze myself!"

Whenever the two got to their spacious and well furnished apartment Sakura began to cook dinner as Deidara took a shower. Sakura hummed softly as she stirred the pot of stew and once it was almost done she set the table for both Deidara and herself. Deidara came out in a pair of drawstring black sweat pants and sat at the table, "Smells delicious baby." Sakura smiled as she set the pot of stew on a pot holder and dished out some for Deidara and then served her growling belly. The two chattered as they ate and once dinner was over Deidara began to do dishes as Sakura went to shower.

Sakura came out in one of Deidara's shirts and black boy short underwear, snuggling up next to Deidara on their couch to watch some television on their sixty two inch flat screen television that one of Sakura's tips paid for. Sakura fell asleep half way through a movie and Deidara shut their television off before easily picking Sakura's body up and carrying her to their bedroom and laying her on her side of the bed.

Deidara then got into bed himself, he too was exhausted. So as soon as he covered the two he wrapped his muscular arm around Sakura's petite frame and nuzzling his head into her neck. He yawned and kissed her cheek softly, "I love you baby, yeah…." He too dozed off before even realizing it had begun to snow outside….


End file.
